


Death's door

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Dean Winchester as Death, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, M/M, sam winchester is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: Everyone thinks Death is this big creepy looking guy, you're wrong. He is nothing like what the stories say about him, he accidentally binds himself to a child by the name of Castiel and becomes his not so imaginary friend that no one else can see. Its a fun party.





	1. the birth of my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to write this for awhile but I always forget to start. wish me luck

When you think of Death you typically think of tall, skinny, carrying a scythe, and always wearing that over dramatic dreadfully warm cloak right? That's not the truth. Well, at least not anymore. Death has become much more...mundane. You think wearing that awful cloak wasn't gonna seek attention? well, okay it probably wouldn't anymore. You see the original Death, the whole bony finger dude? He retired, turns out that when you literally can't touch anyone without killing them, you get touch starved and become the dark omen of death. But there is a way to pass on the curse of Life and Death. Some mystical wave of your hand at your specific time of death and a few magic words and presto the dead dude is your new Death. That's how I became Death and my brother became Life. So far its not bad besides the odd angry dead guy that is. 

It all started the day we died. Our father John Winchester was picking us up from Uncle Bobby's after a rainy night. We had climbed in and he hadn't said a word until we had left Bobby's. "Dad, why are you speeding? Slow down." I said worried. "Shut up Dean." He slurred. "Dad, you're drunk. Pull over, I'll drive." I unbuckled and moved to get into the front seat. "Don't you move son." John turned the wheel sharply while trying to look at me. In hindsight, not the smartest thing I ever did. "Dad, hey dad. Look Out!" Sam shouted. We all turned to see the big rig blaring its horn just in time for us to collide with it head on. Death had called me a dumb sucker and then told me I had the job. He also said I was lucky Life was retiring too because Sam fit her requirements.

6 years later

"Come on Sam, I'm not going to let anyone die, there's not even anyone hooked up to this machine." Dean said pushing his big lug of a brother lightly. "Alright alright Dean fine, but only once." Sam said glaring at Dean. He pushed his hair out of his face and dropped his arm. Dean lifted his hand with a mischievous grin, ready to make the machine go haywire when the actual alarms went off. A car accident victim had been hauled in and it seemed she had gone into labour unexpectedly.  
"Come on. Time for work." Sam said as they took off running for the victim. She looked to be in bad shape, but Dean could feel the life force of the child inside waning. Sam ran up and placed his hand on her forehead. "She's mine, let go Sam." he told him grabbing his arm gently. "Not until she gives me the baby." Sam said giving Dean his best bitch face. Sam constantly gave her life force helping her through the labour until with one final push she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Dean turned away, guilt forming an ugly knot in my stomach. He only turned around when Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "it's time Dean." he nodded and held out his hand for her to take. She lifted her hand and as her soul left her body time stopped. "You're Death aren't you?" She asked Dean nodded and readied himself for her hatred. "You're younger than I imagined. It must be hard, taking us away from our families." Dean nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Novak, this isn't how I wanted you to go." She looked over to where Sam and the baby were. "Will he be okay? My son I mean." He tilted his head and thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes your son will be okay." She smiled,. "Will you look after him? He has no one in this world left after I go." Dean grinned, "You know, asking Death to take care of your kid isn't usually a good idea. Life might be the better choice." She grinned, her eyes lighting up knowingly. "Yes but Life wouldn't do whatever was necessary to protect my boy. You are willing to kill because it is your job. Life will try to save everyone and fail." Dean chuckled. "How do you know? Life is quite sassy. You know most people get mad that I took them before their time. How are you okay with this?" She sighed. "I may not know many things but I do know that my boy is destined for greatness, God has a plan, that is why I am okay. Just because my time came sooner than expected doesn't mean its your fault. But enough of my silly thoughts. Will you watch over my Castiel for me?" He nodded and grinned. "Castiel, name of an angel. Quite an excellent fit. To answer you're question, yes I will watch over your son, as long as he shall live. Now let's go see where you belong." Death took her arm and disappeared into the veil with her.


	2. the accidental bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Novak doesn't have a good home life, or a good school life. He is six years old and bullied for not having a mommy or a daddy but he has a friend that no one else can see unless Cas is hurt. Then his friend gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does mention abuse of a foster child but it doesn't go into great detail just a basic over view of what my character has been through.

Castiel's home life was an utter and complete disaster. Used only for money, he gets the couch in the living room and the two oldest boys Lucifer and Micheal Shurley. Their parents Naomi and Chuck were cruel and capricious. If there were chores, Castiel had to do them, if it was dinner then Castiel had to cook it, serve it, and then eat on the floor like an animal. When it came to clothes, his were practically rags until they started to fall off, then he got the hand me downs from the other children. By the age of six he was always skirts from Anna the third oldest and that's how the bullying started. 

He walked into school wearing a pretty blue skirt that stopped at his knees and rag tag runners that had holes in the soles of the feet. But as long as they held together, Castiel was happy, until he was pushed down by a bigger kid who laughed at him. "ha. Look at the orphan wearing a skirt. His fake parents don't even want him to look normal." The other school kids crowded around him. "What does an orphan mean Alistair?" another little boy asked looking at him. "It means, you dummy, That this loser doesn't have a mommy or a daddy and his fake family don't like him either." The sneer that came off the kids warned Castiel that this torment wouldn't stop. 

Weeks passed and Castiel got more and more miserable. No one wanted to be his friend because they were scared of Alistair and even the teachers steered clear of Castiel if they could. Castiel's grades were slipping which just meant to the Shurley's that they could dole out more punishments. He had to sit outside for hours and not move even if the other kids threw things at Castiel. If he moved they would make him sleep under the kitchen table or wash every dish in the house quietly or any other insane quest they could think of. Finally Castiel had enough and took all his belongings to school and sat as far away from the other kids as possible. He opened up a book about bees that he stole from the library and started reading when he heard a little voice beside him. "Hi. That looks good. What' s it about?" Castiel lowered the book and looked at the boy. The boy was about the same age with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes that seemed to seep directly into his soul. "You can't talk to me. Alistair will beat you up." Castiel said lifting the book back up to continue his reading. "Who's Alistair?" Castiel sighed and put down his book again. "Listen. You seem nice but you need to leave. He's gonna hurt you." He turned away from the kid. "He can't hurt me if he can't catch me." Castiel turned back to the little boy who giggled at Castiel's expression. "Run away? From him? You're crazy. He's too fast." The little boy shook his head. "Not to fast to catch me. Watch this." The little boy jumped up and started running in circles with his arms out like an air plane. Castiel giggled and put the book away. "I'm castiel." He held out his hand and the little boy looked worried but slowly put his hand in Castiel's. As soon as their hands touched it felt like the world slowed down. Then the little boy's eyes lit up with joy. "I'm Dean. Nice to meetcha." Castiel grinned. "Would you like to play Dean?" Dean grinned and nodded and the entire day, the two little boys played; Castiel's miseries forgotten for a few hours. He didn't even notice that literally no one else saw Dean because he had a friend.


	3. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is 16 now and finally running from the Shurleys. Dean tries to convince Castiel to make another choice. Report them or find a friend to stay with but Castiel still runs so Dean sighs and goes with him. His first night on the streets doesn't end well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys. Life is crazy lately.

Castiel is sixteen finally and packing his stuff before school. He finished putting his clothes in his bag when Dean popped into existence. "This is a bad idea Cas." Cas rolled his eyes and ignored his friend. He had realised years ago that Dean was imaginary but at least he had a friend so he kept him around. "You're not listening Dean. I have no choice. I need to leave." Cas said running his fingers through his unruly hair. It stuck up in several different directions again. "You do have a choice Cas. Tell the ministry. Tell CPS. Go stay with friends. Just don't go to the streets. Its a bad place to be." Dean waved his arms around and before Cas could answer there was a pounding at the door. "Hurry up you little psycho. I have to get ready too." Cas sighed at Micheal's demeaning tone and opened the door. "Speaking to your friend again? Get this through your head. Dean is not real." Micheal flicked Castiel in the middle of his forehead. Castiel shrugged and moved around Micheal and out the door to school before anyone else could start on him.

At school Dean walked past brushing against Castiel constantly sending shock waves through Castiel's system. 'This isn't real, Dean is just a figment of your imagination. Do not be a perve just because you don't have a friend.' Castiel thought as he shifted away from Dean. Castiel turned putting his phone against his ear when Dean spoke to him. "Gotta run Cas. Do not do anything stupid until I get back." Cas shook his head. "You don't control me so don't tell me what to do." Dean's eyes darkened in hurt before disappearing with a whispered bye Cas and Castiel actually felt guilty. Before he let it get to far though he turned and walked out the door of the school and disappeared into the streets of Kansas.

"Hi Sandy. I'm here to take you to the best park in the world." A little sandy haired boy was talking to a little girl and holding out his hand. "But what about my mommy and daddy?" The girl asked her brown eyes glistening with tears. "they won't hurt. I told them you got to the park and that you will be safe and happy. They'll wait until it's time for them then you can see them again. I promise." The girl nodded and gave the boy her hand and they disappeared.

"This is not what I thought the streets would be like." Castiel whispered spitting out blood. The man laughed as he stood over him, silver glistening in his hand. "pretty boys like you shouldn't be out here alone. Boys like me want to sleep with boys like you. Even if you say no." he swung his foot catching Castiel in the stomach and Castiel let out a scream which was quickly silenced by a foot to throat. Castiel couldn't breathe. He was clawing at the man's leg trying to get him off but fading fast when suddenly the foot was off his throat and Castiel gasped as the man shrieked. Castiel was out of it but he swore he saw something he couldn't explain. A 16 year old boy was standing there with sandy blonde hair and green eyes and carrying a scythe. "Don't touch him." a voice growled. The man shook as the boy lifted the scythe and said menacingly, "I know its a little unorthodox but this hasn't been used in years. Goodbye Asmodeus." He swung and Castiel blacked out.


	4. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had discovered years ago that Cas was bonded to him for life. It physically hurt him to stay away from Cas but he had no choice. Not unless Sam gave up his position as Life. Though there is a loophole. Stories of the archangel Gabriel discovering how to escape Heaven undetected and become human with the help of a witch. Sam wants to be human. Next step, convince Cas that Dean is Death.

Waking up was harder than Cas thought it would be. He was lying in a warm bed, in a warm house, and Dean was right beside him,, but not looking at him. Cas turned his head to see an older man out the window walking towards the house. "Dean, where am i?" Cas asked. Dean looked down at Cas and smiled. "The safest place in the whole world. Singer's Salvage. Owned by that man coming in. His name is Bobby Singer." Dean looked heartbroken for a second as he mentioned the name but brightened up as soon as he saw Cas looking at him. "Finally. You're awake. Want to tell me what you were doing crawling onto my property?" Cas turned to see the man standing before him. "I-uh. I was beaten up in an alleyway and crawled as far as I could before passing out." Cas lied trying not to look at Dean who had moved over to Bobby's side. Bobby grunted. "You weren't in pretty shape boy but you can stay here. If you earn your keep. How good are you with vehicles?" Cas almost said no until he saw Dean telling him to say yes so he did. "Good. Once you're healed up you can start." Cas nodded and Bobby shifted his hat. "Good to have someone around the house again."

A couple months passed and Dean was teaching Cas as much as he could about vehicles and Cas felt like a perve. Every time Dean would bump against him he would get a semi. 'Cut it out Cas.' He thought as he swiped off some sweat from his face. He turned to see Bobby calling him. "Lunchtime." Cas nodded and gave a thumbs up. When Bobby turned to leave Cas looked back at Dean. "See ya round Cas. Got someone calling my name." Dean disappeared with a grin and Cas turned to walk inside.

Once inside Cas went to the kitchen to see Bobby staring at an old picture. "Hey Bobby. What's that?" Cas asked sitting down beside him. "Oh just a couple of boys I used to know. Their names were Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby handed the photo over to Cas. The photo had Sam and Dean both eating a burger and Bobby shaking his head between them as they gave twin looks of stuffed cheeks to whoever was taking the picture. But that wasn't what caught Cas' eye. It was the sandy haired boy in the picture. "Is, Is this Dean?" He asked pointing to the picture. Bobby nodded. "Yeah. That boy would do anything for a taste of pie. The boys died in a car accident 16 years ago. Their daddy was drunk and Dean tried to get him to pull over. They crashed headfirst into a big rig. Sam put up one hell of a fight though, took him a month before he passed away in the hospital." Bobby coughed and looked away. Cas nodded and looked over to the food. "Should we ah, should we get eating?" He asked. Bobby gave a quick nod and a grunt before Cas got up and scooped out enough food for both of them into two bowls. "Heya Cas. Miss me?" Dean popped into existence and Cas had to try not to look heartbroken. "You're dead." Dean froze, his face falling. "You didn't know?" Cas asked his head cocking to one side. Dean sat down and put his head in his hands. Cas let him be until he looked up and there was a tear running down his face. "Technically yes. I'm dead but I'm not." Dean said wiping away the tear. "I'm confused. What do you mean?" Cas asked. "I died that night sixteen years ago, but Death wanted to retire. So he chose me. I'm dead but I'm not because I am Death. Life chose Sam." Dean said. Just then another boy popped into existence. "Hi Sam." Cas said waving softly. "How did you find out?" Sam asked. Cas shrugged. "I saw a picture and Bobby told me." Sam nodded then looked over to Dean. "You remember that problem I mentioned? I found him." Dean looked up at Sam and grinned. "You found him? Seriously? You better not be lying to me." Sam grinned. "Gabriel is human Dean. I have his location." Cas stood up. "Wait. Who's Gabriel? What do you mean problem?" Dean sighed and turned to Cas. "Sit down for this. It's gonna blow your mind." Cas sat albeit reluctantly. "Angels and Demons exist. I just lead spirits to the court. It's where they judge how good or bad of a life you've led. Sam makes sure people who aren't supposed to die yet stay alive. The Archangel Gabriel disappeared 50 years ago from Heaven. Nobody could find him, until today. Three years ago, we got a ping somewhere in Scotland of a major power drain and Sam's been following it. We found Gabriel. He's young but human and we want to know how he did it, it could bring us back. We could be human again." Cas grinned and stood up. "What are we waiting for? Let's find Gabriel and bring you guys back then."


End file.
